Choices of anguish
by SariaSunshine
Summary: Ellis is badly injured, Nick is worried. When they find a house, they also find Ellis's buddy Keith. Nick seems to hate Keith. Yaoi, NickxEllis, EllisxKeith. Rated M for blood and adult themes in later chapters. Btw Ellis's sister's OOC. Don't own L4D.
1. Awake and Alive

Heey! This is a story about Ellis, Nick and Keith, yeah as the summary said. Nick hates Keith, mostly because his jealous but wont admit it. Please enjoy :)

* * *

Ellis opened his eyes and saw the wheel in front of him. He touched his head which was feeling kind of weird, when he looked at his hand he saw blood running down his fingertips.

"What the hell.." He said hoarsely. His head was hurting bad making him wince. He looked around finding Nick lying halfway out of the passenger window, Ro was lying in the backseat and Coach was lying outside the car. Ellis opened the car door and fell to the ground. He gasped as a sharp pain shoot through his body. A stick was pointing out of his stomach. He grabbed the car door and tried to get up. Failing a couple of times before he was on his feet.

"Fuck.." He groaned, and limped over to Nick. "Nick" He whispered. Nick lifted his head and looked at Ellis. "What kind of driving was that?" He hissed through his breath. Ellis sighed in relief, Nick was himself.

"Sorry 'bout that" He tried to grinned but it turned into a grimace. He clenched his stomach and whimpered. Nick was not badly hurt, just a few scratches in his face and a bruised hand. He looked at the younger man with a worried glance.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine" Ellis whispered still bending over, clenching his stomach.

"Fuck!" Coach coughed and got to his feet. "That's the wildest thing I've ever seen!" He limped over to the two. "Ellis, you've got to be the best driver ever" He grinned. Coach was not badly hurt either, just a bruise on his forehead and some cuts on his arm. Ellis looked at him weakly. "Heh… sure" He whispered. Rochelle cursed from the car and the door flew open.

"Jesus! My head hurts like hell!"

"Nice to see you're up Ro" Coach smiled. She shook her head and touched her shoulder.

"What the hell happened?" Nick asked and looked at the car crushed into a tree.

"Tank happened" Ellis coughed.

"Seems like the car wont be able to go any further.." Nick sighed and looked around. "Where the fuck are we?"

"In the middle of a fucking forest" Rochelle sighed and removed her shoes massaging her feet.

Nick got out of the car and was standing in front of a panting Ellis. He forced Ellis to stand up and cursed as he saw the wound.

"Shit… Anymore first aid around here?" He asked worried.

"Just one more, why?" Rochelle grabbed the last first aid pack and threw it to Nick.

"I could need some help" Nick didn't answer Rochelle question. he just helped Ellis over to the cars backseat.

"Oh my…" Rochelle gasped as she saw the state of Ellis.

"Guys, guys! Please, no need.. Just carry on without me… I almost got you killed, and I'll only be slowing you down" Ellis whispered and tried to smile.

"Shut it overalls" Nick hissed and forced Ellis to sit down, trying to remove his t-shirt without pulling the stick out. The wound was bleeding heavily, but thankfully the stick were not too deep inside or stuck for that matter. Nick removed his white suit and tore off some pieces, making them as a pressure against the wound. Ellis threw his head back moaning in pain. Rochelle was sitting behind him trying to calm him down.

"Coach, we got any liquor or something inside the car" Nick looked at Coach.

"A half empty bottle, will that do?"

"Yes, give it to me"

Coach walked over to Nick and gave him the bottle.

"This will sting a little bit ok" Nick looked at the redneck. "Rochelle hold him tight" Rochelle nodded. Nick grabbed the stick and carefully pulled it out of Ellis's body. "Try not to scream, but in case… Coach grab a weapon and get ready to fight those bastards" Nick looked from Ellis to Coach. Coach nodded and grabbed a shotgun.

Ellis whimpered and bit his lip. "Almost out" Nick said calming. Ellis let out a yelp and almost ripped the seat covers off. "There" Nick said and threw the stick to the ground. Ellis clenched his stomach, but Nick removed his hand, pressing one of the shirt pieces to his wound. Ellis looked at his hand covered in blood and hid his face in his hand.

"You'll be ok sweetie" Rochelle hugged him tightly. Nick looked at Ellis which was shaking in pain. He grabbed the liquor and poured it onto another piece of the shirt.

"Ellis, can you take a little more pain?" Nick cupped his chin betweens his thump and index finger. Ellis looked at him with red rimmed eyes and nodded weakly. It pained Nick to see the boy like this. He removed the blood stained shirt piece and placed the new one covered in liquor on the wound. Ellis's eyes widened and he cried out in pain. Rochelle placed her hand over Ellis's mouth. Nick clenched his teeth and opened the first aid pack, and started to wrapping the bandages around the wound.

After a while Ellis calmed down lying in Rochelle's arms. He was exhausted. Nick was sitting in front of him, gently stroking his cheek.

"We can't stay here" Coach sighed.

"I know, can you walk?" He looked at Ellis.

"Yeah" Ellis whispered hoarsely.

"Good, we need to move" Nick grabbed Ellis's arm helping him to his feet. Ellis stumbled and almost fell, but Rochelle grabbed him and allowed him to lean on her.

"Thanks" He smiled softly.

"You're welcome Ellis" She smiled back. Nick sent her a glare before he followed Coach.

"Ro.. I'm going to faint…" Ellis whispered. Rochelle looked at Ellis with worried eyes. "Jus leave me here…" He fell forward and landed on the ground. The last thing he heard before the darkness took over his mind where Rochelle screaming his name, then nothing.

* * *

Ellis sighed and woke up, finding himself lying in a bed. He looked around, finding the room was different from the other safe rooms he's ever been inside. With gritted teeth he got out of the bed, searching for his clothes, unable to find them. Instead it was lying new ones folded on a chair in front of him. He grabbed to clothes, blue jeans, a white shirt and new socks. He sighed again, not really his style, but he didn't mind. Better than to walk around naked. The clothes were fitting him perfectly, he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Shit… miss mah, old clothes already"

"Not happy with the choice of clothes?" A familiar voice appeared from the doorway.

"Keith?" Ellis turned around and looked at the older man standing in front of him.

"The one and only" Keith grinned. Ellis limped over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank god you're alive!"

"I would say the same thing 'bout you El" Keith smiled gently. "And about the clothe, your sis' and Ro, I think her name was, picked them out"

"Liz?" Ellis's eyes widened.

"Yup, and of course mah brother Dave" Keith grinned.

"They're all alive!" Ellis breathed.

"Yeah, and so are you" Keith looked at his friend with a concerned glance. "The wound did not look pretty, but you're friend Nick, which seems to hate me, patched you up, and stitched the wound together"

"Nick did that?"

"Yup, when you fell back in the forest, the wound had apparently reopened.. well that's what Nick said" Keith sighed.

"I see, well sorry to worry you then" Ellis grinned, the grin Keith had missed so badly.

* * *

Hope you liked it, I'm working on the next chapter, which contains EllisxKeith.

(But it's actually a NickxEllis fic) :)


	2. Never Easy

Okay, I've gone through the story to look and fix mistakes I've made, sorry it took so long, but school is getting in the way, but now it's the hollydays and I've got plenty of time going through my texts, and perhaps I'll be able to finish chapter 4? ^^

BTW, if you find anymore mistakes, Please! tell me :D Thank you :emobarbie7: for telling me!

* * *

As they got down in the living room Rochelle, Coach and Nick was sitting on the couch eating food.

"Thank god Ellis, I thought we'd lost for a sec" Coach smiled relieved.

"You scared the hell out of us" Nick muttered but didn't meet Ellis's eyes.

"Yeah… sorry 'bout tha…"

"El!" His sister's voice came from the door.

"Lizzie!" Ellis grinned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yup"

"Your head hurts anymore?"

"Nope"

"Your stomach?"

"Not so much anymore in fact"

"Good" She walked over to Ellis and punched him in the face. "Idiot! I haven't seen you in weeks, and the first thing you do when we meet again, is almost dying! Scaring the living hell outta me!" She hissed and grabbed his shirt. Dave lied a hand on Lizzie's shoulder.

"Let him breath Liz, he's hurt"

Ellis smiled softly and looked at his sister. "Sorry Liz… didn't mean tha scare ya" Lizzie hugged Ellis tightly. "I missed you"

"Missed you too"

"Hey, maybe yer brother's hungry? That thought ever struck yah?" Keith grinned and put his arms around their shoulders. "And by the way, Liz's not the only one missing you man" Keith whispered into Ellis hair.

"Ok, that's enough!" Nick hissed and got up from the couch walking out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Wazz up with'im?" Keith looked confused.

"He's just an ass" Rochelle answered. "By the way Lizzie, the soup were delicious!"

"Oh, just call me Liz" She grinned. "It's a family recipe, my ma taught it to me"

"You made them soup and not me?" Ellis whined.

"You were sleeping, weirdo, and I guess there's still more in the kitchen" Ellis laughed and limped over to the kitchen.

"Sure you're ok El?" Dave followed Ellis into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm jus a little sore"

"Man, we've really missed you" Dave gave a small grin. "Keith's been complaining how much he missed ya, and stuff"

"Really?" Ellis forced a smile. "I'm actually not that hungry, guess I'm gonna go outside to breathe some fresh air"

"You want me to come with ya?" Dave looked at the younger man.

"Nah I'm fine, Nick's outside, he'll help if I should faint again"

"Well, if you say so" Dave sighed and watched the young mechanic limped toward the door.

Ellis closed the door behind him and walked around the house. He was sighing loudly. "Sure I'm glad to see him… but" Ellis touched his forehead, and slide down the wall. "Shit… I'm so darn confused… I can't choose between Keith and… Nick" Ellis shook his head and threw his head back, breathing into the cold air.

"Ellis?" Nick looked at the boy sitting on the ground. "Why the hell are you sitting here? Thought you and your lovebird were having fun inside" Nick couldn't hide the pain in his voice.

"No Nick, guess I'm not…" Ellis looked at Nick for a few second and then up into the sky once more. "Sure is cold outside"

"Mhm" Nick answered quietly and turned his back to Ellis, about to leave.

"Nick…?"

"Hmm?"

"Will ya stay a moment… please?" Nick looked at the redneck sighing. Then he walked over to him and seated him beside the man. "Thank you" Ellis whispered and leaned his head onto Nick's shoulder. Nick didn't answer, but he didn't push Ellis away either. In a wicked way, he actually liked it a bit, having the younger man leaning on him.

"You know Ellis, you actually scared me, a lot"

"I scared ya? Then it can't have been pretty"

"No it wasn't" Nick looked at the ground. "You were bleeding pretty heavy. When we finally found this house, I thought we had lost you" Ellis could hear Nick's voice crack. "You were pale as a ghost, your chest was hardly moving…" A single tear left the conman's face. "In a way I'm glad we found the place, it saved your life, but in another way I hate it here" Ellis didn't say anything just waiting for Nick to finish. "I can't stand your precious Keith, he is ruining every-fucking-thing" Nick hissed and slammed his fist into the ground. Ellis was about to say something, but Nick continued. " I hate him"

"Why?" Ellis looked at Nick. "Jus why, ya dun't even know'im"

"He is just ruining everything" Nick whispered still not meeting Ellis's eyes. "I might regret saying this but… Keith is taking something very precious away from me, and I can't let that happen" Ellis's eyes widened.

"Nick? You mean.."

"Forget it overalls" Nick snorted and got to his feet. "He is not going to win anyway" And with that Nick left with his fists clenched.

Keith was looking for Ellis outside. "Where is he?"

But then he saw Nick. Nick snorted and just walked past him. Keith looked into the cold green eyes and drew his eyes away, continue walking toward the way Nick came from.

Ellis sighed and started to walk making his way to the entrance. He sighed and closed his eyes as two hands were grabbing him from behind and a silky voice whispered in his ears. "How're you feelin' darlin" Ellis tilted his head to the side as Keith kissed his neck. "Still as sensitive as always El" Ellis got shivers.

"Keith, it's cold outside, we should… go inside" Ellis moaned as Keith's hand slipped underneath the younger mans shirt. Ellis gasped, Keith's hand was cold, really cold.

"Seriously Keith, I'm freezing" Keith sighed and looked at Ellis. "What's the matter El?"

"I'm just cold" He lied and lowered his eyes. But the truth, he was confused. Keith didn't believe him, but didn't argue. "Then I guess we should go inside then" He muttered. Ellis gave a simple nod and started to walk toward the door.

* * *

Yay :D EllisxKeith 3 ^^


	3. Hot Mess

First, I know it's a short chapter (as always), but schools kinda gets in the way :/ Hope you enjoy my story though :)  
This chapter will have adult themes in it, and yeah I'm NOT good at writing these things so, just a warning! ^^ Yeah this chapter will also contain NickxEllis ^^

* * *

Nick cursed quietly. 'fuck, why the hell did I cry in front of him' He walked towards the door, and growled as he saw the person walking toward him. The dark, red hair, light green eyes and the charming smile, just as Ellis. Nick glared into Keith's eyes, but never said a word.

He opened the door and entered the house. Coach and Dave was sitting on the couch while Rochelle and Lizzie was standing in the kitchen.

"How's the security around here?" Coach asked as he took a sip from his beer.

"It's actually quite safe here, well.. Unless there's a horde of infected walking by, which is quite unusual" Dave answered.

"So you mean, we're safe?"

"For now I guess, we got lots of supplies and ammo around here, pluss there's a store jus down the road with some fresh wares, so we'll survive untill El's wound's getting better"

"But still we need to be careful" Lizzie interrupted. "Never know when those sons'offa'bitches comes around" Then she saw Nick standing in the hallway. "Hey Nick, want a beer?" She smiled gently.

"Um, yeah that would be nice" He forced a smile.

"Coming right up! Please take a seat!" She grinned widely.

One could really see that she was Ellis's sister. Clear blue eyes, curly brownish hair and a sweet accent.

"C'mon Nick, it's room for at least a couple more" Dave grinned.

"Yeah sure" Nick walked over to them and seated himself beside Dave.

Dave had black and messy hair, he had very dark greenish eyes, and seemed like the protecting kind of type.

"How's Ellis? Keith got worried, and went outside to find ya"

"El's fine" Nick muttered.

"That's good, would've been sad if we lost'im" Nick nodded and looked at the floor, then turned his attention to the two persons entering the house.

"Poor El's cold, get'im a blancet or sumthin" Keith grinned with his arm around Ellis's neck.

"Maybe you should rest a little? You look a bit worned out" Rochelle asked.

"Yer right Ro, need sum rest" Ellis smiled a weak smile.

"Need sum help up tha stairs"

"No thanks bud' I'm not that helpless"

"I'll help him" Nick got up from the couch, and walked over to Ellis.

"Nick, really it's ok" Ellis tried, but Nick didn't care he grabbed Ellis's arm and literally dragged him up the stairs.

"Need sum help Nick?" He could hear Keith behind him.

"No"

When they got up Nick pushed Ellis into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"The hell's yer problem?" Ellis growled.

"Nothing" Nick was standing with his back facing Ellis.

"Sure there is sumthin, yer acting strange" He bumped down onto the bed.

"It's nothing"

"It's bout me and Keith right?" Ellis sighed. Nick didn't answer. "Geeze, listen Nick…" Ellis got up from the bed.

"Please shut it, there's nothing!" Nick turned around and grabbed Ellis's shoulders.

"Ouch Nick, yer hurting me"

Nick loosened his grip. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me"

"Yer tired right?"

"No… I'm not tired. I'm…"

"Yer jealous on Keith?" Ellis grinned and met Nick's green eyes.

"Why the fuck should I be jealous on that brat?"

"Since ya told me that Keith was taking something precious from ya. But seriously, are you jealous?"

"Yeah, alright, fine! I am jealous!" Nick hissed. "I hate Keith, because he is stealing YOU from ME!"

"He ain't stealing no one, from anyone" Ellis sighed.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe that.." Nick's voice were dangerously low.

"It's true.."

Nick's grip around Ellis's shoulders tightned. "I need you Ellis"

"Nick… yer not yerself right now"

Nick sighed and rested his head on Ellis's chest. "Fuck, this is all messed up"  
Then he looked at Ellis's stomach. "Your wound"

"Don't worry bout that" Ellis started to run his hand through Nick's hair. He looked up into Ellis's face. Their faces were close. "Ellis…"

"Nick… I'm so…" But Nick interrupted him by kissing him. As they parted Ellis breathed. "…confused"

"You wont be anymore" Nick whispered and pressed his lips against Ellis's once again. Then he pushed Ellis onto the bed, still kissing him.

"Nick… god!" Ellis moaned as the conmans hand opened his shirt and started to caress his chest.

"How's your wound?"

"A little better, still sore" He breathed.

"Tell med if you want me to stop" Nick whispered and continued further down Ellis's body.

"Please don't stop" Ellis was breathless.

"I wont" Nick smirked and kissed Ellis's chest. Ellis groaned and grabbed Nick's hair. "You don't know how long I've been longing to do this" Nick breathed into Ellis's ear. `

"Show me" Ellis whispered.

"I will" Nick captured Ellis's lips once more while his hands moved under the mechanics jeans.

"Jesus Christ Nick!" Ellis growled.

"You want them to hear overalls?" Nick smirked while his hands moved under the younger mans boxers.

"Nick" Ellis breathed. "Please"

"Hm?" Nick looked into the crystal clear eyes. "Please what?"

"I.. need you" He moaned.

Nick smirked and started to remove Ellis's pants and boxers. He started to caress Ellis's member and kissed his nipples. Ellis drew a shaken breath. "Christ sake, please Nick"

"Sure?" Nick asked.

"Yes, fuck yes!" He moaned. Nick nodded and kissed Ellis on his forehead. He pushed two fingers inside Ellis's mouth making him suck on them. "Ready?" Ellis nodded. Nick pushed one finger inside Ellis. Ellis gasped and threw his head back. The conman smirked and pushed another inside.

"Fuck Nick! Hurry!" Ellis groaned. Nick nodded and removed his fingers. Then he lifted Ellis's legs and placed himself behind the the boy ready to enter him. Ellis hissed as the conman entered him.

"Oh God Nick!" Ellis moaned as Nick hit the spot inside him, again and again. "Gnn, I'm gonna…" Ellis cried Nick's name as he came on his stomach.

Nick breathed and fell on top of Ellis.

"Still confused?" Nick panted.

"I don't know" Ellis gasped and caressed Nick's hair. "But I think I'm starting to fall for you Nick, harder than before"

"Right now, that's good enough for me" Nick whispered.

* * *

Dying from embarrassment, I really SUCK at writing theese kinds of things, hope you enjoyed it x)


	4. UPDATE!

Hei! Update! Um. I will be reposting this story. Went through it recently and found a hell lot of mistakes, so I am feeling up for correcting them and perhaps change a little bit on it from here. I will remove this story here and repost it once I am done with the rewriting stuff, kay?

To all you guys following the story, I will try to update it as well with new chapters. Awfully sorry for the delay! And I love you kay! 3


End file.
